Scream!
Scream! is a song by the Akina and her fairy Forte which is originally sung by Re:Complex. Color Coding: Akina / Forte |-|Romaji= "Jaa mata ne" Te wo futta Kimi to ita natsu no hi Orenji ni tsutsumareru Machi wo hitori aruite ita Ieru kana iwanakyana Kono natsu ga owaru made ni wa… Keitai no gamen ni wa futari no egao Asebanda kokoro wa Kion ga agatta sei kana Soretomo kimi ga suki na sei kana Mune no oto ga hibiku… "Sakebe!" Suki dayo tte tsutaetai no ni nakanaka tsutawaranai Todoke todoke negau dake ja dame da Donna fuu ni tsutaereba ii? Joozu ni ienakutatte "suki" tte "suki" tte sakebe! Koe ga kareru made "ohayou" tte Dareka ni hanashikaketeru kimi Mite iru no ga tsurakute Ketsui shita kokoro ga Guragura yure ugoku Warui kuseda naa Shizunde ku yuuhi ni Mata okubyou ni narisou de mo Sou saigo no natsu wo koukai shitakunai Mune no oto ga hibiku… "Sakebe!" Suki dayo tte tsutaetai dake Nando mo tsutawaru made Todoke todoke ima wo koukaishinai youni Kono natsu wa itsuka Ano natsu ni kawatte iku kedo Kawaranai yo zutto kono omoi… Suki dayo tte tsutaetai no ni nakanaka tsutawaranai Todoke todoke negau dake ja dame da Donna fuu ni tsutaereba ii? Joozu ni ienakutatte "suki" tte "suki" tte sakebe! Koe ga kareru made |-|Kanji= 「じゃあまたね。」手を振った 君といた夏の日 オレンジに包まれる 街を一人歩いていた 言えるかな　言わなきゃな この夏が終わるまでには… 携帯の画面には 2人の笑顔 汗ばんだココロは 気温が上がったせいかな それとも君が好きなせいかな 胸の音が響く… 「叫べ！」 好きだよって伝えたいのに なかなか伝わらない 届け届け　願うだけじゃダメだ どんな風に伝えればいい？ 上手に言えなくたって 「好き」って「好き」って叫べ！ 声が枯れるまで 「おはよう。」って 誰かに話しかけてる君 見ているのが辛くて 決意したココロが グラグラ揺れ動く 悪い癖だなぁ 沈んでく夕陽に また臆病になりそうでも そう最後の夏を後悔したくない 胸の音が響く… 「叫べ！」 好きだよって伝えたいだけ 何度も伝わるまで 届け届け　今を後悔しないように この夏はいつか あの夏に変わっていくけど 変わらないよずっと　この想い… 「叫べ！」 好きだよって伝えたいのに なかなか伝わらない 届け届け　願うだけじゃダメだ どんな風に伝えればいい？ 上手に言えなくたって 「好き」って「好き」って叫べ！ 声が枯れるまで |-|English= "See you later" You say as you wave your hand A summer day with you Is being wrapped in orange As I walk alone in this neighborhood Will I be able to say, I have to say it Before this summer ends On the phone screens are the smiles of two A sweaty heart Maybe it's because the temperature has risen Or maybe it's because I like you The sound of my chest resounds... "Scream!" I want to tell you that I like you But I can't do it easily Deliver, deliver, just wishing isn't enough What should I say? I can't say it well so I shall scream "I like you" "I like you" Until my voice disappears "Good morning" you say as you talk to someone else It's difficult to see But my heart has made a decision Shaking and trembling Is a bad habit of mine The lowering sun Seems to be cowardly But I don't want to regret like last summer The sound of my chest resounds... "Scream!" I only want to say that I like you I will say it many times Deliver, deliver so I may not regret it now One day this summer But that summer will change The one thing that won't change are these feelings "Scream!" I want to tell you that I like you But I can't do it easily Deliver, deliver, just wishing isn't enough What should I say? I can't say it well so I shall scream "I like you" "I like you" Until my voice disappears Category:Songs